Genetically modified laboratory animals, particularly mice, are a powerful tool in the study of human diseases and treatments thereof. The benefit is extended to the field of neuroscience. Studies are ongoing on the function and behavior of the brain in molecular level, using genetically modified mice. Particularly, the recording of electroencephalography (EEG) of genetically modified mice is an important tool in understanding the mechanism of spontaneous oscillations of the brain or epilepsy in molecular or cellular level.
In the recording of EEG of most laboratory animals, including mice, integrated activities over the whole brain is monitored using one or two channels. The existing EEG electrode is in the form of micro sized screw connected to bare wires for signaling. The screw electrode is typically fixed to the brain passing through a hole made on the skull, and dental cement is applied on the skull for the purpose of fixation and shielding from external noise. The head size of most laboratory animals including mouse is too small to implant a plurality of screw electrodes. Further, since the mouse skull is relatively soft and about 200-730 μm thick, bleeding may occur easily during the surgical operation. Despite these limitations, EEG of laboratory animals, especially that of mice, has been an important tool for monitoring the neuronal and brain dynamics in vivo following a genetic or pharmaceutical manipulation.